


传送门里有什么

by Lonicera77



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera77/pseuds/Lonicera77
Summary: 但丁无论如何都不愿意进阎魔刀打开的传送门。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 16





	传送门里有什么

“你知道我有一辆摩托车。”  
“它是武器。”  
“但它本质上还是摩托车！维吉尔，摩托车就是一种载具，人们一般用它们从一个地方前往另一个地方。”  
“我想不出这和你磨蹭着不进行空间跳跃有任何关系。”  
“嗯……就是说……啊。你看，空间裂缝闭合了，维吉尔，我们坐摩托过去吧。”  
“我可以随时再开一个。”  
“实际上，维吉尔，你有没有听说过人界有一种非常浪漫的活动就是两个人一起骑……”  
“我很乐意。”  
“啊？”  
“我很乐意，但不是现在，这个委托时间很赶，但丁。”  
“那要不你先过去？我会用最快的速度来找你的。”  
“为什么？”  
“这个嘛……”  
“因为传送门？”  
“啊对！因为传送门。据说这东西有几率把人切成两半。*你知道，没有生物能从那种程度的伤害中活下来，恶魔也不行。”  
“无稽之谈。”  
“你怎么能保证？这玩意看上去长得和你的次元斩一模一样。”  
“它们的制造原理不同。但丁，不是所有人都像你一样喜欢用交通工具杀敌。这种单纯用于空间跳跃的传送门是基于……”  
“好吧，好吧，我知道了。”  
“总而言之，你应当更担心在穿梭途中直接消失。”  
“你真会安慰人心。”  
“过奖。那么走吧。”  
“等等等等。好吧，我说实话——我晕传送门。”  
“……”  
“你那是什么表情？我真晕这个！你不能勉强一个恐高的可怜人坐飞机，同理，你不能勉强一个晕时空旅行的可怜人过传送门。”  
“乌鸦不会恐高。”  
“所以呢。”  
“所以半魔也不会晕时空旅行，省省你的蠢话，但丁。更何况小时候你用阎魔刀开门溜去邻近的镇子里玩的时候可没抱怨过头晕。”  
“人是会变的，维吉尔。”  
“嗯。”  
“真的真的。就像你现在也不会因为我偷了你的阎魔刀而赌气到一周不跟我讲话了。哦，你会吗？”  
“你可以试试。”  
“明天试试。”  
“别岔开话题。但丁，我们从魔界回去那会儿也用的是传送门。那时候你特别兴奋。”  
“噢。”  
“回来之后你……直接回了房间。”  
“对，因为是真的晕！为了在阔别多年的亲哥哥面前保持我风流倜傥的形象，堂堂传奇恶魔猎人不得不跑回房间去吐。是不是很惨？我们坐摩托过去吧，快来不及了。”  
“没人会跑回卧室吐。还有时间，但丁，你可以说实话，我在听。”  
“……你得先保证一会儿不嘲笑我。”  
“看情况。”  
“你今年三岁是吗。算了，我先问你：在传送门的那个通道里穿梭的时候，你会看见什么？”  
“扭曲的黑暗，深渊，或者混乱的斑斓的色彩，诸如此类。”  
“嗯。小时候我看到的也是这些，但上次我看见了点不一样的东西，维吉尔。简单而言：很多个我，很多个你。一开始是一片黑魆魆的森林，我走近它们的时候，那些树木也在靠近我。但丁们簇拥在林间必经的道路上，全都对我怒目而视。他们中的一部分怂恿我杀了自己，像念经似的说什么'幸福总有终结之日，但凝固的瞬间却能定格到永远。'另外一部分则痛斥我的无能，唾弃我的成就，他们说我应该掉头离开，因为我对你犯下的错误无从弥补。”  
“没什么需要弥补的。”  
“谢谢，他们说的有些话其实还有那么一点儿道理，不过我不会那么想不开，叫他们失望了。那些红色的家伙把你的背影挡得严严实实的，我越过他们的那一瞬间，森林消失了，有一股强烈的……情绪，袭击了我。大剂量的无力、挫败、绝望，这些感觉你应该也不陌生，但那个瞬间的效力有点儿太强了。”  
“嗯。”  
“我回过神来的时候，魔剑已经对准了我的心脏。幸好我回神得挺及时，因为那时候我看见了你。嗯，很多你。维吉尔们大多数很沉默，零星地站在道路两侧，目送我一路向前。虽然外观上和你一模一样，但他们一点儿也不像你，不像任何时期的你——我不知道该怎么说，那种感觉很微妙，就好像那个通道提取了我的关于你的记忆，再投影了出来似的。你知道，毕竟记忆没法和真人比拟。当我回头看的时候，他们……”  
“消失了？”  
“变成了盐柱。孤零零地立在那儿。”  
“索多玛。”  
“哈，你还挺有罪人的自觉。但总之通道没有像那座城一样烧起来，它幻化成了一片海。或者，我不知道，一座湖？总之是一片无垠的水，高度刚好没过我的膝盖。水面很平静，非常清澈，但也很烫，就像刚流出的……鲜血一样烫。于是那些伫立在其中的你的盐雕像很快就溶解了。”  
“所以那是片海，又烫又咸。”  
“不好说。它后来整个儿蒸发了，只剩下一小滩一小滩的水洼。底下遍布着析出的那些盐粒，虽然那时我穿着靴子，但它们粗糙得硌得我脚底疼。不知道为什么，我就突然感觉挺遗憾的，就好像错失了很多东西，再也追不回来了。”  
“……”  
“然后我们就到达目的地了。够突然的，是不是？要不是因为外边尼禄正在跳脚骂人，我还以为又进了下一个幻境。好了，我的梦游仙境的故事讲完了。我觉得这也许是因为阎魔刀不太喜欢我，大概？”  
“不，从武器的角度来说，它称得上是偏爱你了，但丁。它在主动行使自己的功能。”  
“制造幻境的功能？”  
“切割的功能。完全分离人性与魔性需要用它刺穿灵魂，但如果只是剔除一些情绪，只要置于它的影响范围内就可以了。它主动帮你做了这件事。”  
“喔。噢。所以它是个没有执照的心理医生。”  
“效果如何？”  
“太一般了。如果是收费的，我肯定要求退款还带投诉。太压抑，而且让我想起了很多不太美妙的回忆。”  
“再给我……咳咳，再给它一次机会如何。”  
“我听见了，维吉尔。”  
“……”  
“你在搞什么？！”  
“只是……一个尝试。你在魔界的时候看上去总是心事重重，但丁。不过我没料到会有那些幻境，抱歉。”  
“天啊，维吉尔，维吉。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“亲够了没有。”  
“没有。”  
“再让我试一试，我已经找到改进的方向了。”  
“是什么？”  
“手给我。”  
“认真的吗？这样很像那些春游的小崽子。”  
“或者我扛着你进门也行。”  
“好吧。嘿，维吉尔？”  
“什么？”  
“如果你的'治疗'真的有效的话，你可以……也对自己用一下。在此之前我愿意当你的小白鼠。”  
“好。”  
“那么走吧。”

FIN.


End file.
